User blog:Cobalt32/GunBlades
GunBlades are a unique Blademaster weapon class that makes use of an interchangeable parts system similar to Tri's Bowguns. The GunBlade comes in three parts: the Blade, the Hilt, and the Gun. The Blade determines the weight class (light, medium, and heavy) and base Attack power, the Hilt affects Affinity and Element or Status power and may disallow certain Guns, and the Gun modifies the stats of the Blade and Hilt(i.e. raising Attack in exchange for Element, or vice versa) and determines the type of shot that will be used. There are six kinds of Gun: Shot, the basic oversized Bowgun bullet; Rapid, a quick barrage of smaller bullets; Spread, a shotgun spray similar to Pellet shot; Wide, a GL Wide shot; Blast, a short-range explosion, like that of a Large Barrel Bomb; and Bomb, a small, bouncing grenade that detonates after a set time and is affected by gravity. The type of Gun you can use is determined by both the weight class of the Blade (Light only accepts Shot and Rapid, Medium can't accept Blast or Bomb, and Heavy can use all types), and the Hilt (which occasionally disallows use of a particular gun type). Now before I see complaints of giving Blademasters guns, allow me to point out that shooting with a GB is done primarily during basic combos, kinda like Ieyasu Tokugawa from Samurai Warriors 3 (if you don't know who that is, look him up on Youtube); however, the gun can be forced to fire as part of a special combo triggered by the R button, which varies among the three weight classes: Light: Fire forward (and recoil) -> down slash -> forward rising slash -> lunging down slash (boosted forward by firing behind you) -> repeat Medium: Fire forward -> fire at angle to left -> fire at angle to right -> shot-boosted roundslash -> repeat Heavy: Fire forward (and recoil) -> blast-boosted down slash -> repeat. This special combo is the only major difference between the three classes in terms of attacks; they all share essentially the same moveset with varying speeds, power levels, and possibly combo lengths as the Hunter either nimbly dances with his Light GB or struggles with the weight of his Heavy GB, etc. The Guns have unlimited ammo, but don't think that means you get to spam shots willy-nilly. All GunBlades come with a Heat gague that fills every time a shot is fired, notably more so during the R combo. If the gague fills past a certain point, the GunBlade will overheat and slowly damage the Hunter as if he were in a hot area with no Cool Drink, and if the gague fills completely, the GunBlade will jam and will not fire until the gague empties completely. To avoid overheat or jamming, it is advised to refrain from overuse of the Gun and give it time to cool after repeated use. The amount of Heat generated per shot varies with the type of Gun used (Shot and Bomb generate the least Heat, Spread and Rapid generate more, Wide and Bomb generate the most). Also, some Guns (or Hilts, maybe?) will allow use of charged shots, allowing you to hold down the attack button for a short while when shooting during a combo to increase the power of the shot but also increase the Heat generated, too. Well, that's it then. What do you all think? Cobalt32 01:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts